


Our Beautiful Partnership

by Bellarama22



Series: Ichabbie Family [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Ichabbie Forever, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarama22/pseuds/Bellarama22
Summary: When Abbie and Ichabod adopt a child they bing her into a strange world. How will she adjust?





	1. Chapter 1

**Our Beautiful Partnership**

Abbie was beautiful, Ichabod could never take his eyes off her. He watched as she said goodbye to a girl, she had helped a few times. The young woman was going to Cuba with her school band. At 17 years old she had saved up enough to go and was hugging Abbie almost in tears.

Abigail spoke up,” Wear sunscreen, you are extremely pale and that’s what we want to keep.”

Chloe, Ichabod reminded himself, had started laughing,” I will Abbie. I won’t come back a burnt chicken nugget.”

Abbie nodded wiping Chloe’s eyes and telling her to go get on the plane with her class. Soon after Chloe left Ichabod hugged Abbie turned and hugged back,” Thank you for coming Crane.”

“Anything for you Abigail. I know about the adoption papers.” He smiled and she just nodded. Abbie wanted Chloe to feel loved, so she started the adoption process but hadn’t told Ichabod.

“I was going to tell you, but it was getting kind of stressful. Now they want a second guardian and I have no clue who to ask.”

Ichabod grinned,” I will be her second guardian.”

She looked in eyes trying to see if he was lying and when she couldn’t say he was she asked if he was serious. To which he only nodded. She kissed him and he held her close surprised, but he kissed back. When they pulled apart, they decided to drive back to the cabin and get everything about what they just did into words. They sat down and talked about what they wanted from it.

“I love you Ichabod and I want to be with you, I don’t know how you feel about this though.”

“Abbie, I love you more than life itself we have been through so much together and I want you and Chloe to be happy with your lives.” He held her hand but gave her space. She nodded and he looked at the time mentioning that it was already late. She asked if she could stay and he offered to sleep on the couch.

“Ichabod jut come share a bed with me. We’re going to have a child soon.” Abbie Joked. The gentleman nodded and led her to his room, he simply got undressed to his underwear, tossing Abigail one of his most frequent sleeping shirts. She called Chloe’s teacher asking if she could speak to the young woman.

“Hey Abbie, what’s going on?”

“Well kid, you know how I was going to need a second guardian before I adopted you?”

“Of course. It was my biggest worry about the whole situation. Why did you find someone?”

“Yeah, I did. Ichabod is going to be your other parent if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course, it is! Abbie, please tell me you told him how you feel. Also please say you guys will have all the papers sent through when I get home!”

“Yes, Chloe we will. Now enjoy your vacation. Ichabod and I will be at the airport next week.”

Abbie hung up grinning and curling into Ichabod’s side, he kissed her forehead. She yawned and soon fell asleep.

** ONE WEEK LATER: **

Ichabod and Abbie were watching as Chloe’s plane landed watching out for the teenager. Holding a teddy bear and a bag of different foods for her first week at the cabin. They decided it was a nicer place to live and a bit more secluded for their research. Chloe ran up to them and hugged her new parents,” I love you both so much! Thank you, guys.” They nodded and each kissed her hair. Ichabod took her bag and led the girls to the car. They got curled up on the couch watching movies, Ichabod kept questioning most of the ideas in the movies and Abbie just kissed him laughing. Chloe fell asleep in between them, Ichabod carried her to bed and tucked her in kissing her forehead,” I love you, dad.” She said in a raspy sleepy tone.

“I love you too sweetheart. Now get some sleep sweetheart.” He left and went back to Abigail a large grin on his face. He sat down with her and kissed her," Let us go to bed treasure."


	2. Beautiful Secerets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little more Chloe time, mainly because of an unfortunate event to happen but let us read and see where it goes.
> 
> -Bella <3

Chloe had woken up ready to leave for school, Abbie and Ichabod were just getting ready to head into the station. Chloe was on her phone eating a pop tart as the adults finally walked out of their room. She looked up from her phone smiling walking towards the door, she knew about the supernatural things and that had never stopped her smiles in the mornings with Ichabod and Abbie. Chloe had made the two adults coffee and had the travel mugs waiting with notes for which one was which, Ichabod’s was a tea, so she indicated that on her note. They chuckled and walked out to the car with her. As the couple went into work, they found that some more suspicious murders had happened during the weekend. As Abbie looked at all the areas, she had realized they all surrounded the high school. Abbie had texted Chloe telling her to be safe and the teen had said she was home, that a kid had been found in the pool a few hours after she had gotten to school. Abbie got Ichabod to go home and check on Chloe.

Ichabod did so getting Chloe some things for the next few days since the school would be closed. She asked if he could stay with her for the day. He did so and set up a bunch of blankets, Chloe had set up her computer to play YouTube. Ichabod was smiling and cuddling her as he had no clue what was going on with the young girl’s computer. It was just bright colours some video played. As soon as she had finally calmed down, he got up to make hot chocolate and popcorn. Abbie got home late that night to find Ichabod carrying a sleeping Chloe to her room. She smiled and waited on the couch for her fellow witness. 

When he came back out Abbie had grabbed him a beer, she also had gotten a movie set up. He smiled gratefully at her and kissed her, “Why thank you, Abigail.”

She gave him a quick nod after kissing back, after a couple of beers and lots of laughs they went to bed. The following morning Chloe was in bed late into the morning, she had considered the victim to be a friend, even if they weren’t close. Abbie sat on her bed kissing the young woman’s forehead before work, when the adults finally left the house Chloe made sure all the doors and windows were locked and that nothing could get into the house, she then got a fort set up so she could spend all day watching movies and writing. She found the dimmed lights in her fort very calming. As she went to go get changed, she looked around her small room, she had fairy lights set up and a message board on her dresser which had a meme reference on it. She smiled and grabbed a big sweater. Soon her significant other had started to text her. She hadn’t come out to Abbie and with Ichabod, it would be awkward. What if he didn’t accept her. She ran back to her fort and sat in it her legs pulled tight to her chest. Her S/O J.D. was still texting worried about her, she eventually told them that she was fine, just sleepy. She had tried to start planning how to tell Abbie about J.D., she was becoming very stressed. She went to go get some pop when she heard rustling outside the kitchen window.

She kept hearing the noises and called J.D., they answered quickly. Chloe told them that she heard an animal outside and was stuck waiting for her parents to get home. Soon enough Ichabod and Abbie had come home, they noticed the fort chuckling. Abbie went and made some dinner for all of them, Chloe had hung up the phone and crawled out of the fort. She got up and went to the kitchen exhausted, Crane looked at her quietly, “Are you alright Chloe?”

She nodded looking over at him, she grabbed a plate getting herself some supper. She sat down at the dinner table looking at her phone quickly. She was still wearing J.D.’s hoodie, Abbie noticed the new hoodie and didn’t question her about it. Abbie updated her about the school, telling her that the murder had supernatural origins but that it had to be somebody her age. Chloe hated that answer and had started to feel sick to her stomach. It had been difficult to explain. For some reason having this knowledge made what happened to that kid even worse.

Abbie was nervous she had done something wrong, as she was about to say something there was a knock at the door. She went to go answer and saw a kid Chloe’s age waiting on the porch, “Hello?”

“Hi, my name is J.D., I’m a friend of Chloe’s,” the kid replied terrified. Abbie nodded and let them in yelling at Chloe. She shot out of her chair and ran to see J.D.; she wrapped her arms around them. Abbie looked confused but accepted it. As Chloe took J.D. to her room Abbie asked Ichabod if the kids seemed very close, he had nodded and offered maybe they were just very close friends. The woman was nodded but didn’t believe it. As the night went on Abbie finally went to check on the children. What she saw was the two teenagers kissing on Chloe’s bed. She closed the door and smacked Ichabod’s arm. She told him what she saw, and he looked shocked.

The two new parents had asked Chloe to come out and asked about her and J.D.; she explained that they had been dating for a few months and that they had given her the sweater, that it wasn’t meant to be a secret and that she had just never told them. Ichabod and Abbie smiled telling her that she should just stay safe.


End file.
